


A Selfish Forever

by The_Majestic_Idiot



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Majestic_Idiot/pseuds/The_Majestic_Idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it wasn't fair, but he couldn't help but be selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Selfish Forever

"Forever,"  
That was always the answer. The plan. Love each other forever. Be together forever.  
But forever would never come.

He knew he was being selfish, but after everything that happened to him, he couldn't help himself.

His parents had died.  
Uncle Ben had died.  
Gwen had died.  
Harry had died.  
Aunt May had died.  
Everyone he loved had died.

But Wade, Wade couldn't die. The healing factor made sure of that.  
Peter didn't like to think about how Wade would feel when he died and left Wade alone, but he knew.

It had happened to him so many times before. That's what made him like this, selfish.

Relived.

Relived that Wade couldn't die before him, couldn't leave him. Not like his girlfriend, not like his boyfriend, not like his family.  
He was selfish.

He wished He and Wade could die like the couple in The Notebook, a horrid movie that Wade made him watch.  
But no, he would die, and Wade would live on forever. He would be in the afterlife with Gwen, Harry, and his family. Without Wade.

Wade would live forever without Peter, and Peter would be dead forever without Wade.  
Peter hated the universe, keeping Wade to itself forever. The universe was selfish.

He wished that one day Wade could die, and they really could be together forever.

Selfish.

He would go through the same pain again if it meant he could one day spend forever with Wade.  
He never thought he would get his wish. After two years of them dating, Three years of being in love, he did.

After that, he wanted to die. He couldn't wait for the forever of Wade, but he couldn't. New York needed him, the Avengers needed him, people needed him.

Selfish fucks.  
Selfish.  
Selfish.  
Selfish.

"Forever," Peter whispered as he waited for forever to come.


End file.
